Anjo Sem Asas
by Mela-cham
Summary: Uma tragédia deixa Rukia destruída. Ichigo se consome em culpa. Como eles poderão fazer seus destinos seguirem juntos de novo?
1. Chapter 1

**Anjo Sem Asas**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 01 –**

- Normal - : Narração e falas dos personagens.

- _Itálico_ - : Pensamentos de Kurosaki Ichigo.

X~X~X~X~X

_Eu já vi várias vidas sendo perdidas. Normal quando se tem um trabalho como o meu. Seria hipocrisia dizer que isso não me atinge, mas dessa vez, foi infinitamente pior._

_Eu queria que eu tivesse sido a vítima._

_Eu queria estar sofrendo tudo isso, mas que ela estivesse bem._

_Mas eu não pude... protegê-la._

_Fui o suficiente para salvar tantas pessoas, mas na hora de ajudar a que é mais importante pra mim__ eu falhei._

_E sou tão fraco que não tenho nem coragem de entrar no quarto dela._

_Eu não tenho coragem de olhar o meu anjo que perdeu as asas._

_Eu sou __desprezível._

**- O Início Do Fim ****–**

-Isso vai ser perigoso. - Rukia disse com uma expressão de desagrado.

-Nah, é uma missão de reconhecimento normal, provavelmente nem vamos ter que pegar nossas armas. - Ichigo retrucou prendendo o coldre no cinto.

-Você diz isso e depois eu tenho que atender algum telefonema me avisando em que hospital você está. - A morena soltou um suspiro indignado. - Sei que gosta desse trabalho. Vou respeitar isso. Mas espero que também respeite minha vontade de rezar pra você ganhar um trabalho chato, burocrático e seguro.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. - O ruivo sorriu. - Nem é uma região perigosa, é só rotina mesmo.  
>Kurosaki Ichigo era um Capitão da Polícia Federal. Tinha 28 anos, e uma carreira promissora. Ele poderia dizer que tinha uma vida perfeita. Sua família - composta por seu pai e suas duas irmãs mais novas - o apoiava totalmente, mesmo nos momentos em que ele estava baleado no hospital e sua irmã Yuzu reclamava que seu emprego era muito perigoso. E estava de casamento marcado com Kuchiki Rukia. Para ele, ela era um anjo que lhe aparecera no pior momento se sua vida, que foi a perda de sua mãe, Masaki.<p>

Mas ele costumava dizer que anjo não era a definição adequada. Ela era autoritária, talvez não tão doce. Mas sabia se impor de uma maneira irresistível, e mesmo nos seus momentos de rispidez era coberta de encanto. Ichigo não conseguia não amá-la.

Por que deveria não amar? O passado dramático de seu anjo não era nada.

Kuchiki Rukia era formada em direito, mas não exercia a profissão. Na verdade, trabalhava no escritório de marketing de Ishida, um antigo amigo do Kurosaki. Ela agora podia dizer que tinha a vida que sempre quisera, a poucas semanas do seu casamento.

Quem diria que no dia em que fora visitar o túmulo de sua falecida irmã iria conhecer aquele que lhe salvaria do mundo que tanto odiava?

Rukia era irmã adotiva de Kuchiki Byakuya, o líder de uma de facção criminosa tão violenta que tinha poder pra desafiar o exército e sair ilesa. Foi nesse mundo que Rukia cresceu. Era uma criança quando sua irmã se casara com Byakuya e recebera o sobrenome Kuchiki. Ela nem se lembrava mais qual seu sobrenome original.

Perdera a conta das vezes que chegara da escola e encontrara pessoas quase mortas no chão da sala e seu 'nii-sama' apenas observando sua presa no chão, sem demonstrar emoção.

Quando conhecera Ichigo, tivera medo que ele a repudiasse por causa disso. Mas quando ela lhe contara, ele rapidamente a tirara daquele meio.

Ichigo era mais do que ela julgara merecer.

Ambos podiam dizer que tinham a vida perfeita, mas como dizia Masaki: Nunca diga que sua vida é perfeita. Ela pode estar perfeita agora, mas você pode perder tudo no instante seguinte.

-É claro que eu me preocupo. - A Kuchiki o acompanhou até a porta da casa. - Você volta a que horas?

-Chego pro jantar. - O Kurosaki pegou as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta.

-Tem mesmo que ir? - Rukia sentia um mal pressentimento.

Ichigo apenas sorriu e a beijou suavemente, se despedindo.

Ah, eles nem imaginavam o quanto Masaki estava certa.

_Estou aqui, encostado na parede, encarando a porta._

_O que eu estou esperando? Que ela saia do quarto reclamando que eu__ deixei a toalha molhada em cima da cama, ou me apressando pra ir para a delegacia trabalhar?_

_Mesmo não gostando do que faço, ela sempre me ajudava a não perder a hora._

_Mesmo sempre tão impaciente, sabia me compreender de uma maneira que ninguém nunca conseguiu._

_Mas nunca mais ela vai fazer isso._

_E por minha culpa._

_Se eu a tivesse escutado e não tivesse ido naquela missão, eu teria impedido aquele crápula de levá-la._

_Ela ainda estaria inteira._

_Eu sou o culpado._

Rukia terminou de organizar a cozinha e correu para tomar um banho e ir trabalhar. Não gostava de ficar sozinha, e nem Ichigo gostava.

Byakuya nunca aceitara o fato de ela ter abandonado a família para ir morar com o Kurosaki.

Prometera trazê-la de volta. E sua obsessão só piorara depois da morte de Hisana.

Banho tomado, ela mal tinha secado os cabelos e correu para sair.

O vestido branco de alças ondulava em volta das pernas bem-feitas enquanto ela ia de um lado para o outro, enquanto apanhava papeís por todo o lado.

-Estou atrasada. - Ela murmurava para si mesma.

Colocou tudo na bolsa e praticamente voou para a porta, apenas parando apenas para pegar um monte de papéis e segurá-los no colo enquanto abria a porta.

E então, o mundo inteiro desmoronou.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, e ela derrubou tudo que segurava.

Recuou um passo.

Diante de si, com uma expressão de frio desdém, estava o homem que povoava seus pesadelos mais sombrios.

-Nii-sama... - Ela balbuciou.

O homem era Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Rukia. - Ele disse friamente. Uma pedra de gelo não seria tão gelada quanto aquela voz. - É hora de voltar pra casa.

-Estou em casa. - Mesmo morrendo de medo, ela tinha forças para desafiá-lo. Talvez, se conseguisse um pouco de tempo... alguém pudesse chegar e ajudá-la. Se Rukia ao menos conseguisse chegar ao telefone...

-Não seja relapsa, Rukia. - Byakuya avançou um passo. - Seu lugar é ao meu lado.

-Não. - A Kuchiki recuou mais um passo.

-Não me obrigue a machucá-la. - O líder dos Kuchikis se aproximou mais. - Venha comigo, e deixe um recado para o capitãozinho dizendo que você desistiu de tudo.

-Não. - E a morena disse isso com toda firmeza que havia em si. Não desistiria de Ichigo. Era mais do que poderia agüentar.

E assim se iniciou a perseguição dentro da casa.

_Deus sabe o tamanho do desespero que eu senti quando cheguei em casa e encontrei a sala como um cen__ário da segunda guerra mundial._

_Meus olhos, já tão bem treinados para esse tipo de situação, imediatamente encontraram as manchas de sangue perto do balcão que separava a sala da copa._

_Ligue__i pra minha delegacia e os peritos chegaram, e eu comecei a procurar por ela nos hospitais._

_Eu sabia que ela não estaria em nenhum dele._

_Eu deveria ter iniciado logo a caçada de Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Talvez assim eu tivesse chegado a tempo._

_A enfermeira acabou de sair do quarto._

_Chega de fugir._

_Eu abri a porta, e a dor daquela__ imagem foi tão grande que me pôs de joelhos._

_Eu sou um miserável._

_Eu não consegui... Proteger._

**- Agora ****–**

Ichigo entrou no quarto da casa de campo de seu pai. Tinham achado melhor cuidarem dela ali.

Ele demorou alguns instantes encarando o chão. Não tinha a coragem de ver como seu anjo ficara.

Mas precisava encarar o que acontecera por culpa sua.

Lentamente os olhos castanhos se levantaram e viram o que um dia fora a pessoa que enchia sua vida de alegria.

Kuchiki Rukia estava sentada no futon, com as pernas cobertas pelo lençol de linho branco.

Seu olhar, outrora cheio de brilho, agora estava opaco, fitava o nada.

Um dos olhos azuis estava com um grande hematoma negro, que o impedia de abrir completamente.

Os lábios que um dia foram rosados e sempre curvados em um sorriso, agora estavam pálidos e tremiam. Havia um corte no lábio inferior, que ainda estava vermelho do sangue que queria sair.

Pelo tremer de seus lábios, muitos poderiam dizer que ela cantava alguma música triste. Só havia um porém. Não havia som algum.

Kuchiki Rukia, após passar pelo inferno, perdera a voz.

Ichigo ainda estava ali, a fitando, em completo desespero. O kimono roxo que a morena vestia escondia os outros ferimentos, mas ele já tinha visto a todos, antes mesmo de serem tratados. Aquela cena o perseguiria pelo resto da vida.

Ele não tinha mais forças para se levantar. Rastejou até ela.

Rukia, mesmo em seu completo alheamento do mundo, percebeu a aproximação, e virando-se para o ruivo, o esperou com a cabeça levemente inclinada para um lado.

O Kurosaki se manteve ali, do lado dela, com a boca abrindo e fechando, querendo dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham. Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas, que não demoraram a escorrer.

A morena pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o fez se deitar em seu colo, onde Ichigo começou a soluçar desesperadamente. Rukia apenas acariciava os cabelos laranjas.

-Desculpe. – Ele finalmente conseguiu falar, entre soluços. – Desculpe. – Abraçou a cintura delicada com cuidado. – Eu prometo que eu vou cuidar de você. Você vai ficar boa de novo. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você se machucar.

Rukia não disse nada. Apenas continuava a tentar consolá-lo. Ela não podia dizer nada. Nunca mais poderia.

Aquela era a punição de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nunca mais ouvir a voz que tanto amava.

_Eu juro, que não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou te devolver suas asas, Rukia. Nem que seja para que você voe para longe de mim._


	2. Chapter 2

**Anjo Sem Asas**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**N/A: Esse é o capítulo que relata o que aconteceu com a Rukia. É um grande FlashBack.**

**Alerta: Cenas fortes**

**- Capítulo 02 -**

**- Um dia no Inferno –**

Byakuya não disse palavra a seus comparsas enquanto arrastava Rukia escada a cima. E eles amavam demais a própria vida para dizerem alguma coisa, ou intervir em favor da princesinha fugida.

O Kuchiki entrou em seu quarto, e sem cerimônia, jogou sua irmã adotiva no chão. Rukia já tinha um fio de sangue escorrendo dos lábios bem feitos.

-Por favor, me deixe ir embora. - A Kuchiki pediu, segurando as lágrimas de humilhação.

-Não. - O homem disse friamente. - É aqui o seu lugar.

-Eu não falo nada, invento uma desculpa pra o machucado, só me deixe ir embora. - Ela não desistiu.

-Eu já disse que não. - Byakuya disse quase venenosamente. - Pra que? Deveria me agradecer de joelhos por te tirar de perto daquele capitãozinho. - Um sorriso de escárnio surgir nas feições bonitas do moreno. - Ou você acha que ele realmente ama você? Você é apenas um atalho para que ele chegue até a mim.

-Você não sabe nada de mim e do Ichigo. - A Kuchiki se levantou, seu rosto contorcido em fúria. - Ele nunca me perguntou nada de você. E nem precisa. O rastro de sangue e desgraça que você deixa por aonde vai fala tudo que tem a ser dito.

O som de um tapa soou pelo quarto. Byakuya tinha uma expressão que misturava choque e ódio. Rukia ainda tinha sua mão erguida, a respiração ofegante.

Mas ela não teve tempo de se recuperar. O líder dos Kuchikis num movimento rápido começou a apertar o pescoço fino entre as duas mãos fortes.

-Com quem você pensa que está lidando? - Ele disse em um sussurro perigoso. - Agora você vai aprender certas coisinhas, mocinha. Você vai aprender a quem você pertence, e sempre irá pertencer.

-Eu não sou um objeto pra ter um dono. - A morena tentou desafiá-lo, mas quase não tinha fôlego.

-Você, pertence a mim. - Byakuya soltou-a do estrangulamento, mas pegou seus braços com força. - E é bom que entenda isso.

-Não. - Rukia negou com a cabeça. - Me solte, por favor.

-Não. - O Kuchiki parecia se divertir com o sofrimento de sua irmãzinha. - Até parece que você está perdendo grande coisa. Ele não pode te dar metade do que eu posso.

-Se Ichigo me levasse para debaixo da ponte eu iria feliz, por que sei que ele não se sustenta em cima de vidas inocentes e negócios sujos. - A pequena Kuchiki sussurrou apaixonadamente.

-Não fale dele perto de mim. - Foi a vez de Byakuya estapear a morena, que caiu no chão, dada a violência do golpe. - Você nunca mais vai ver aquele moleque, entendeu? - Ele, levado por seu ódio, aplicou um chute na barriga da morena.

-Pare. - Ela pediu, mas sua voz não foi ouvida.

O Kuchiki continuava a espancá-la como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de pano. Depois de algum tempo, ela a puxou do chão. Rukia estava prestes a desmaiar, sem forças.

-Eu fiquei sabendo que o seu capitãozinho, - O homem disse as últimas duas palavras com desprezo, ao ouvido da mulher semi-desmaiada. - é bem ciumento. O que ele vai dizer quando souber que sua noivinha pertenceu a outro?

Rukia imediatamente saiu do seu topor quando foi prensada sem gentileza nenhuma na parede, e sentiu uma mão escorregar por debaixo da barra de seu vestido e sentir sua peça íntima ser arrancada.

Depois disso, apenas gritos foram ouvidos naquele quarto.

~X~

Gin estava na sala de estar da enorme mansão dos Kuchiki. Degustava um delicioso vinho do Porto, enquanto escutava os gritos femininos no andar de cima.

-Pobre Rukia-chan. - Ichimaru disse girando o líquido na taça, sentado na confortável poltrona, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. - Quando ela vai perceber que ficar chamando pelo Ichigo-kun só vai deixar o Byakuya-kun mais zangado? - O sorriso aumentou. - Mas espero que ele se apresse. Quando Ichigo-kun descobrir que a Rukia-chan sumiu, ele vai encontrar esse lugar tão rápido...

E ao som dos gritos de socorro do andar superior, Gin tomou mais gole de vinho, enquanto desabotoava um botão da gola da camisa social branca.

Afinal, o clima estava esquentando...

~X~  
>Ichigo entrou na delegacia sem nem perceber. Toda sua equipe já estava a postos. Aqueles últimos trinta minutos tinham passado como um borrão pra ele. Só lembrava de ter chegado em casa mais cedo e encontrado tudo na mais completa devastação. A bolsa de Rukia largada no chão. Manchas de sangue perto do balcão da cozinha.<p>

Agora todos estavam ligando para os hospitais, procurando pela morena. Mas ele sabia que ela não estaria em nenhum deles. Mas ele queria que ela estivesse. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que nas mãos de Byakuya.

-Toushiro, chame o informante. - O Kurosaki se decidiu. - Ele vai ter que falar conde o Kuchiki Byakuya se esconde.

-Tem certeza? – Hitsugaya perguntou olhando o amigo pelo canto do olho.

-Se ela não estiver nos hospitais, vai estar com ele. – Ichigo cerrou a mão com força. – Leve o Grimmjow com você. Não quero saber como, mas façam-no falar.

-Tudo bem. – O outro apenas assentiu.

"Rukia..." O ruivo pensou olhando a fotografia em cima de sua mesa, onde sua noiva estava junto com o resto de sua família, rindo feliz. "Eu juro que vou te achar."

~X~

Rukia era levada para o andar de baixo sendo arrastada pelos cabelos negros. Byakuya nem se importava se ele a estava conduzindo ou arrastando pelo chão. Só queria fazê-la sofrer de todas as formas possíveis. Sangue escorria por entre as pernas da Kuchiki, resultado da brutalidade de seu irmão. Ela mal se agüentava de dor e humilhação. O que viria a seguir? A morte?

Não, seu sofrimento não terminaria fácil assim.

Byakuya a empurrou para dentro de um quarto do andar térreo. Uma cama de casal era o único móvel do aposento. O Kuchiki jogou a irmã ali em cima, e apanhando uma corda no chão, amarrou os braços delicados a cabeceira da cama com certa dificuldade, já que a morena não parava de se debater.

Depois de finda essa tarefa, Byakuya se apoderou do decote do vestido e num movimento rápido, o rasgou completamente, deixando o corpo alvo totalmente a mostra. Rukia chorou de dor, angústia, medo e humilhação.

Mas o Kuchiki não deu sinal de que ia violentá-la novamente. Na verdade, se afastou da cama e abriu a porta, como se fosse se retirar. A morena quase suspirou de alívio. Nem imaginava que algo muito pior estava por vir.

-Chame os outros. – O Kuchiki disse a alguém que Rukia não pode ver. – Diga que tem algo pra diverti-los nesse quarto. – E se retirou.

Nenhum dos outros gritos de Rukia até aquele momento fora tão desesperado quanto aquele. Ela tentava desesperadamente se soltar, mas arou completamente em choque ao ver o primeiro – que com certeza não seria o último – homem ao entrar no quarto com um sorriso malicioso e sádico.

Muitos gritos saíram daquele quarto enquanto todos os seres do sexo masculino se revezavam por alguns minutos com a princesinha intocável que Byakuya resolveu dividir com seus dedicados homens. Mas depois de algumas horas, eles pararam.

Apenas uma pessoa não entrara no quarto. Gin continuava confortavelmente sentado, lendo um livro. Mas seus olhos estavam parados na página, atentos, esperando algum som. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar seus o som dos gritos.

-Acho que o Byakuya-kun exagerou. – Foi a única frase pronunciada por ele, antes de voltar a tentar ler.

~X~

O homem amarrado no chão arquejava, depois de mais uma rodada de chutes. Mas mesmo assim ele entregava o endereço de um dos homens mais procurados do Japão.

-É tudo que eu sei. – Ele disse quando terminou. – Posso voltar pra minha cela?

-Ishida, leve-o. – Ichigo disse simplesmente. – Toushiro, reúna o resto do pessoal. Vamos invadir hoje, agora!

Hitsugaya apenas assentiu.

O Kurosaki passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, quase os arrancando. Perdera um dia inteiro naquilo. Será que algo de ruim teria acontecido a sua Rukia?

Mas ele não tinha tempo para refletir. Minutos depois, ele estava a caminho.

~X~

Não houve aviso prévio. Apenas agentes federais entrando e atirando. Não tinham apreço a vida de nenhum daqueles bandidos. A maioria já tinha sentença de morte decretada. A pontaria dos agentes era perfeita. Logo não tinha mais nenhum capanga de Byakuya de pé.

Com a exceção de um.

-Ichigo. – Ulquiorra empurrava alguém algemado. – Esse se rendeu e disse que quer colaborar. – E revirou os enigmáticos olhos verdes.

-Não preciso de informações. – O Kurosaki disse friamente, recarregando a arma enquanto se preparava para seguir seu caminho em busca de sua noiva.

-Mas eu posso dizer onde o Byakuya-kun escondeu a Rukia-chan. – Era Gin o homem algemado. – Nã lhe pouparia um tempo precioso? Demoraria tanto você encontrá-la...

Aquela voz zombeteira, arrastada, fazia o sangue de todos congelar.

-Onde ela está? – Ichigo perguntou quase sem voz.

-Coitadinha da Rukia-chan. – Ichimaru disse fazendo uma falsa expressão triste. – Gritou tanto por você... Mas depois de umas horas... Se calou.

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – O Kurosaki entrou em desespero.

-Siga aquele corredor. – O preso disse amigavelmente. – A Rukia-chan vai estar no último quarto. Talvez o Byakuya-kun esteja lá, fazendo companhia a ela. Como vocês utilizaram silenciadores nas armas, ele nem deve ter notado a presença de vocês.

Mas Ichigo nem escutou o fim da frase. Já corria pelo corredor, com Nell e Riruka em seu encalço. O quarto foi facilmente localizado, e aberto com um chute. E a cena fez o Kurosaki parar em choque.

Rukia estava deitada na cama, os pulsos amarrados na cabeceira, e estavam sangrando de tanto ela tentar se soltar. A pele, antes branca, estava coberta de arranhões, hematomas e cortes. Os olhos azuis estavam desfocados, sem vida. Dos lábios entreabertos escorria um filete de sangue. Ela poderia estar morta. Sua vida só era confirmada pela sua respiração, e isso parecia lhe custar um esforço enorme.

Byakuya realmente estava ali. Não tinha notado a chegada dos federais até que aqueles três invadissem o quarto. Tentou fugir se aproveitando do choque. Mas Nell foi mais rápida, sacando sua pistola e disparando na perna do chefe daquele esquema.

Ichigo estava alheio a tudo aquilo. A única coisa que via era seu anjo destruído.

Lentamente ele foi até a cama, e com cuidado, começou a desamarrar as mãozinhas delicadas. Aquele gesto gentil despertou Rukia, depois de tanta brutalidade. Com esforço, seus olhos viram Ichigo, seu Ichigo se soltando cuidadosamente. Ele tinha vindo. Como ela sabia que ele viria.

Ele tirou o sobretudo e a cobriu, dando um beijo em sua testa, contendo suas lágrimas a todo custo. Sussurrou um "Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Acabou." E se virou para Riruka.

-Tire-a daqui. Pegue meu carro e a leve pra casa do meu pai. – E se voltou para sua noiva. – Logo eu vou até onde você está. – O ruivo sussurrou, mesmo sem ter certeza se naquele mundo de torpor ela seria capaz de ouvir.

Riruka fez o que o capitão pediu. Rukia era tão leve que a Dokugamine conseguiu pegá-la facilmente. Nell ia a acompanhando, mas foi parada por Ichigo.

-Nell, vai precisar da sua arma agora? – O Kurosaki perguntou, ainda encarando a cama que fora o altar de sacrifício daquela que lhe era importante.

-Pegue. – A dona dos longos cabelos verdes entregou a pistola. – Não erre.

-Não vou errar. – Foi a resposta.

E em seguida ele estava sozinho com o Kuchiki.

-Irritado por que teve que dividir sua noivinha com um batalhão? – Byakuya, mesmo no chão, mesmo encurralado, zombava.

Mas se ele dissesse que não sentiu um arrepio quando Ichigo se virou para ele com um estranho sorriso sádico no rosto, ele estaria mentindo.

O Kurosaki foi até o Kuchiki e com toda sua força, pisou no local baleado na perna direita. Byakuya soltou um grito altíssimo de dor.

-Sabe... – Ichigo riu estranhamente, seus olhos deixando de ser castanhos para se tornarem vermelhos. – Eu sei que a morte não é castigo suficiente pra você. – Um tiro na perna esquerda. - Devia te mandar pra cadeia. – Um tiro na coxa. - Lá não gostam muito de quem violenta suas próprias irmãs, acredita? – Um tiro no abdômen. - E eu tenho contatos que poderiam te privar da vaselina. – Um tiro na virilha. - Mas eu não consigo. – Mas um tiro no torax. - Eu não consigo deixar que você continue respirando. – Outro tiro no abdômen. - Não consigo deixar que você continue contaminando o oxigênio com seu ar imundo. – Apontou na testa do homem que se contorcia de dor. - Adeus, Kuchiki Byakuya. – E com mais um tiro, pôs fim a tudo aquilo.

**- Fim do segundo capítulo –**

_Agradeço a : __luryane__, __Ana Paula, __Nanda Kuchiki__, __Mi Yuuki x__ e a __JJDani__, que deixaram reviews._

_Comentários anônimos estão autorizados, então mesmo se você não tiver conta e tiver gostado da fic, deixe pelo menos um up pra me fazer feliz :)_

_Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anjo Sem Asas**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 03 -**

Chovia.

Mesmo o sol estando brilhando com toda sua força, chovia.

Chovia dentro dele.

**Que olhos são mais vagos?**

**Que olhos refletem com maior certeza**

**O vazio em que se encontra a alma?**

Ichigo não parecia mais estar vivo.

Como poderia estar?

Aquela que lhe era importante estava perdida em meio aos sofrimentos de uma alma torturada no inferno.

Rukia passava seus dias sem vontade.

Sem vontade de comer.

Sem vontade de respirar.

Sem vontade de viver.

Como poderia, se aquele que era a razão de sua vida sofria a olhos vistos?

**Por que tudo isso aconteceu?**

**O céu se tornou sem vida**

**O mel**** perdeu a doçura******

**Só resta a dor.**

Os olhos azuis, outrora tão lindos, permaneciam opacos. Raramente focalizavam alguma coisa.

E quando focalizam... Era apenas a ele.

Os olhos castanhos não emitiam o mesmo calor e ternura de antes. A única coisa que mostravam era a dor de ver seu anjo daquela maneira.

Eles estavam perdidos em meio a dor daquela tragédia.

**A dor de saber que perdeu**

**A dor de saber que falhou**

**A**** dor de não saber o que vai ser**

Rukia sofria, achando que nunca mais teria a benção de merecer um olhar de seu eterno protetor.

Ela não percebia que os olhos cor de mel, agoniados, a seguiam aonde quer que ela fosse?

Ichigo sofria. Se acusou de ser indigno dela. Como pode ser capaz de não conseguir proteger seu anjo precioso?

Não se julgava digno de merecer a companhia dela.

Ele não percebia que aonde quer que estivesse, ela lhe observava das sombras?

**A lua estava em estado de lua nova**

**Estaria assim para sempre?**

Rukia tinha perdido o brilho.

Antes de tudo, ela encantava com qualquer mínimo movimento ou olhar.

Agora... estava destruída.

Não havia outra maneira de descrever.

Sua alma estava destruída pelo seu corpo profanado.

Pelo seu coração partido por não ter mais o homem que lhe pertencera um dia.

Nem parecia que fazia tão pouco tempo. O tempo naquele quarto parecia ter sido contado em séculos.

Foram mesmo poucas horas?

Ela não tinha mais o direito de olhar pra ele. Então... por que viveria?

**O sol não estava mais tão quente**

**Seria isso eterno?**

Ichigo parecia um morto-vivo. Aquele era um homem que passara pelo inferno.

E sua maior dor era saber que tudo que ele sofrera e estava sofrendo não era nem metade do que seu anjo tinha passado.

Não era nem um centésimo.

Ele jurara recuperar as asas do seu anjo. Mas como seria se ela voasse pra longe dele?

Estava além da sua capacidade viver sem ela.

Mas ele a curaria de tudo aquilo.

Mesmo se tivesse... que dar adeus a própria vida.

**A luz do sol, envergonhada, não iluminava a lua**

**A lua necessita do sol pra brilhar**

Um precisa do outro.

Um se julga indigno do outro.

Um não consegue viver sem o outro.

Como duas vidas tão entrelaçadas e amarradas podem ao menos cogitar ficar sem a peça que lhes completa?

Apenas eles eram capazes de curar um ao outro.

Mas eles não sabiam disso.

Se julgavam indignos disso.

Talvez esse seja o único erro de ambos.

Não se deve julgar o destino de uma eternidade baseado em um único fato.

E eles não sabem disso.

**Será que um eclipse ainda pode acontecer?**

~X~

-Ichigo. - Isshin chamou. Fazia algum tempo que ele deixara de agir do seu jeito espoletado de sempre. Não tinha como.

Rukia, que ele considerava sua terceira filha, estava em um estado lastimável.

Ichigo, seu primogênito, não estava em melhor condições.

-O que foi, pai? - O ruivo perguntou com a voz sem vida, parando de encarar o livro que ele tinha no colo, enquanto estava sentado em uma poltrona.

Ele não estava lendo. Apenas fingia para não ter que falar com as irmãs e compor mentiras. Odiava enganá-las. Mas como poderia preocupá-las com o estado que ele se encontrava de verdade?

Por que aquilo que ele demonstrava, era apenas um eco do que verdadeiramente sentia.

-Eu contratei uma acompanhante para a Rukia-chan. - O chefe da familia Kurosaki disse em voz baixa. - É uma garota que fez estágio no hospital, acabou de se formar em terapeuta ocupacional. Acho que vai ser bom pra Rukia-chan.

-Certo. - Ichigo assentiu. - E marcou as consultas com a fonoaudióloga e com a psicóloga?

-Próxima semana ela começa as sessões. - Isshin suspirou e passou a mão nos curtos fios negros. - Ichigo, será que você não quer umas sessões também?

-Não é necessário. - O federal disse de forma arrastada. - Minha melhora depende da dela. - E voltou a fingir que estava lendo, sua forma de encerrar aquela conversa.

-A terapeuta chega amanhã. - O pai de família disse se retirando. - Já avisei as meninas. O nome dela é Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo não escutou. Estava com os pensamentos em um determinado quarto daquela casa, onde a pessoa mais importante de sua vida estava acomodada.

~X~

Rukia estava sentada de joelhos no seu futon, um álbum de fotografias em seu colo. Eram as fotos das lembranças mais doces de sua vida.

A infância em um internato.

A adolescência em Paris, onde ficou até se formar.

E... a melhor parte de sua vida: o tempo com Ichigo.

Todos os momentos que passaram juntos foram perfeitos.

Será que nunca se repetiriam?

A lembrança das últimas palavras cruéis de Byakuya ainda ecoava em sua mente. Ele estaria certo?

"_Tinha alguém em cima dela. Rukia não fazia idéia de quem. Alias, ela não se dava conta de mais nada. Deixara de gritar à algum tempo. A sua voz tinha lhe fugido. Mas não a confiança._

_Ichigo ia lhe achar. Ia lhe salvar._

_E essa certeza lhe fez se distanciar de tudo aquilo, lhe protegendo em algum canto de sua mente.__Ela não sentia mais as feridas que infligiam ao seu corpo, e nem escutava mais as ofensas morais daqueles homens que a torturavam de todas as maneiras._

_-Saia daí. - Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida. Mas parecia vir de um túnel tão distante e longo..._

_Byakuya tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Expulsou o homem que se deleitava no corpo de sua adorável irmã mais nova, que não estava mais tão adorável assim._

_-Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Rukia. - Ele disse friamente, no momento em que se viu a sós com ela. - E se não tiver aprendido, tudo bem. Há muito tempo para ensinar. Já que seu Capitão nunca mais vai querer por as mãos em você. Nesse seu corpo sujo e indigno._

_Aquilo doera. Demais.__"_

A mão delicada apertou o tecido que cobria a perna. Os olhos demonstravam mágoa. Ela nunca seria capaz de perdoar Byakuya.

"Nunca." Foi o pensamento em sua mente confusa.

E depois os olhos azuis se voltaram para uma das fotografias. Ela e Ichigo, em um parque, em um momento flagrado por Yuzu, onde ele delicadamente brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro. Será que nunca mais eles teriam um momento assim?

A magoa que ela sentia de Byakuya era pequena comparada a dor de perder.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e cair em cima da foto.

Seus lábios se moveram formando o nome daquele que ela amava. Mas nenhum som foi ouvido.

~X~

-Bom dia. – Uma curvilínea ruiva entrou na sala de estar acompanhada de uma das empregadas.

Para recebê-la, apenas Ichigo estava presente, uma vez que suas irmãs estavam no jardim com Rukia e seu pai estava trabalhando.

-É a terapeuta? – O ruivo que estava em pé ao lado de uma estante não tirou os olhos das lombadas dos livros.

-Sou. – Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, desconfortável. – Meu nome é Inoue Orihime. O Kurosaki-san não lhe disse?

-Deve ter mencionado. – O Kurosaki puxou um livro e começou a lê-lo desinteressadamente. – Yumi – Se dirigiu a empregada. – Leve a Inoue-san até onde Rukia e as meninas estão.

Yumi reverenciou e saiu em direção ao jardim. Inoue a acompanhou, parando apenas para lançar um olhar cobiçoso ao Capitão da Polícia Federal.

~X~

Rukia chorava copiosamente.

Ela via o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

Via sua terapeuta olhar maliciosamente para seu Ichigo.

E em sua mente, não havia nada que ela podia fazer.

O que ela poderia oferecer, em comparação a Inoue?

A Kuchiki se virou para encarar o espelho, e viu o que sabia que estaria lá.

A mancha roxa tinha sumido, e havia apenas uma pequena cicatriz em seu lábio inferior.

Mas faltava qualquer coisa para que ela voltasse a ter o antigo brilho.

A seus olhos, ela era apenas uma mulher destruída.

E Inoue... era completa.

Rukia manteve uma mão sobre os lábios, para conter o choro.

O ruído do espelho se fazendo em mil pedaços no chão encheu o quarto.

~X~

-Kurosaki-kun? – Orihime chamou suavemente.

Ichigo nem deu atenção. Estava encostado a janela, observando as gotas de chuva escorrerem pela vidraça.

-Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa? – O tom dela mostrava que era uma proposta sem limite nenhum.

O Kurosaki não parecia ouvi-la.

Inoue se achegou cuidadosamente por trás dele e acariciou as costas masculinas. Os braços delicados enlaçaram o pescoço do homem e ela o beijou suavemente ali.

-O Kurosaki-kun parece muito tenso. – Ela sussurrou apaixonada. – Eu posso ajudá-lo a relaxar... – E se apropriou do pescoço dele, fazendo suaves movimentos circulares com a língua aveludada.

E só então Ichigo tomou uma atitude.

Em um movimento mecânico, livrou-se dos braços que o cingiam e com a manga do suéter, limpou a saliva que ficou em seu pescoço.

-Kurosaki-kun... – Inoue disse surpresa.

-Parece que você é uma boa terapeuta ocupacional. – Ele disse num tom frio. – Mas essa terapia é mais adequada a uma esquina e não a uma casa de família.

-Não admito que fale assim comigo. – Orihime abandonou seu tom doce para adotar um furioso.

-Então vá embora. – Ichigo disse voltando a encarar a chuva que caía.

-Você não pode ficar assim preso a ela para sempre. – Inoue disse firme. – Ela nunca vai se recuperar totalmente, você tem direito a ter uma vida.

-Ela é minha vida. – O Kurosaki disse feroz. – Você pode retirar de si mesma seu coração e continuar vivendo? Seu pulmão? Seu cérebro? Eu não posso tirá-la da minha vida.

-Kurosaki-kun! – Orihime exclamou surpresa.

-Pare de dizer meu nome toda hora, irrita.

-Não pode fazer isso consigo mesmo.

-Claro que eu posso. – Ichigo riu ironicamente. – A vida é minha. Se eu quiser cortar meus pulsos amanhã, eu posso. Se eu quiser me dar um tiro, eu posso também. – Ele pegou o queixo dela e pronunciou as ultimas palavras de um modo sem emoção. – Você não tem nada haver com isso.

E a deixou ali, estática, enquanto se dirigia aos próprios aposentos.

Se Rukia perdeu o brilho, Ichigo tinha perdido o calor. Quando recuperariam o que lhes fora tirado?

~X~

Era a última chance, Seria a última tentativa.

Era esse o pensamento de Rukia assim que, no meio da noite, ela se postou na frente da porta do quarto de Ichigo.

**- Fim do capítulo 03 –**

_A poesia do inicio do capítulo é de minha autoria. O título é _**Eclipse.**

_Agradecimentos a quem comentou: _**JJDani, Nanda Kuchiki, ShihouinEveline, Ana Paula, luryane, Mi Yuuki x.**

_O próximo capítulo será o último!_

_Se você gosta da minha fic, por favor, deixe review mesmo se não tiver conta. Reviews anônimas são permitidas!_

_Bjs!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anjo Sem Asas**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 04 –**

A casa estava incrivelmente silenciosa. Ichigo andava pelos corredores, a face franzida em estranhamento. Os empregados haviam lhe dito que seu pai tinha levado as meninas para a cidade. Isso deveria explicar o silêncio.

Mas ele ainda sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Com pressa ele ia de quarto em quarto, em busca de Rukia. A respiração dele estava entrecortada, algo comprimia seus pulmões, o impedindo de inspirar e expirar corretamente. Chegou até a porta de seu quarto, e com pressa, a abriu.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, as chaves do carro que ele ainda carregava caíram no chão. O choque dele era tal que ele não ouviu o baque.

Suas pernas pareciam pesadas demais, mas o Kurosaki as forçou a prosseguir. Mais uma vez, ele via seu mundo inteiro ser destruído a sua volta.

Deitada em sua cama, com um sorriso faceiro na face, agarrada no travesseiro que ele usava, estava _ela_. Rukia. Suas vestes brancas sujas de sangue. Os pulsos delicados ainda vertiam o líquido vermelho e viscoso.

Ele foi até ela, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas que ele não permitia que caíssem.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e a puxou para seu colo, abraçando o corpo já sem vida. Ichigo depositou um beijo no rosto de porcelana e acariciou uma das bochechas pálidas. Ele todo tremia.

Com cuidado, voltou a deitá-la em sua cama, ignorando os lençóis sujos de sangue. Eles logo receberiam mais.

O Kurosaki olhava para o rostinho delicado com avidez, desejando ver uma última vez a cor daqueles olhos encantadores. Mas agora era impossível.

Sem se conter, ele pressionou os lábios frios dela com os seus. Se fosse para ter uma última sensação na vida, que fosse aquela. Se fosse para ter um último desejo, que fosse aquele. Sem se separar dela, levou a mão até a cintura, pegando a pistola no coldre.

E um tiro pôs fim aquele pesadelo.

~X~

Ichigo se sentou na cama, a face molhada de suor. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar a penumbra do quarto. A primeira coisa que fez foi correr os olhos pelo resto da cama. Nada de manchas de sangue. Nada de Rukia. Mas o aperto em seu coração não se afrouxou.

Se levantou apressado, com a intenção de ir vê-la no quarto dela, mas algo o deteve assim que ele acendeu a luminária que ficava em cima do criado mudo. Um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado, embaixo de um dos vidros de remédios para dormir que ele passara a usar diariamente, desde...

Curioso, ele abriu o bilhete. Mordeu o lábio inferior, diversas emoções o invadindo.

"_Eu ainda te amo e preciso do seu amor."_

A caligrafia impecável só podia ser dela. Ela sempre buscava a perfeição em tudo, dar seu máximo em tudo. Por um momento, Ichigo não soube como agir. Fora culpa dele. Ele não a protegera. Mas como lutar contra a vontade desesperada de estar com ela? De ficar com ela pelo resto da vida?

_-O que faz aqui? – Uma pequena mulher se aproximara com um guarda-chuva._

Ichigo ainda se lembrava daquele dia, onde a conhecera. Mas... como ele poderia esquecer?

_-Não é da sua conta. – O ruivo, ajoelhado diante o túmulo de sua progenitora, encharcado com a chuva, respondeu rispidamente._

_-Pode não ser da minha conta. – A morena respondeu sem se abalar. – Mas com certeza é da dela. – Indicou o túmulo. – Aposto que ela não gostaria que você pegasse uma pneumonia e morresse._

_Ichigo se levantou para retrucar com aquela estranha, mas no momento que a encarou, toda sua irritação sumiu. A única coisa que ele foi capaz de fazer foi continuar ali parado, seus olhos castanhos muito abertos pela surpresa._

_Que olhos eram aqueles?_

_As cores pareciam dançar neles, uma hora azuis, outra violetas..._

_E ela ainda sorria... Estaria tentando enfeitiçá-lo?_

_A estranha se aproximou um passo, para que o guarda-chuva cobrisse os dois. Os olhos exóticos passeavam pelo rosto dele, tentando não encontrar aqueles olhos. Mas como um imã, eles a atraiam. Perdeu-se naqueles olhos castanhos tão contraditórios. Por que contraditórios? Por que ao mesmo tempo que mostravam um brilho triste, eram donos de um calor protetor viciante._

_-Como se chama? – Ele perguntou._

_-Pode me chamar de Rukia. – A morena sorria docemente. – E você?_

_-Ichigo._

A essa altura, mesmo perdido em suas lembranças, o Kurosaki já entrava no quarto que era destinado a sua noiva. Sim, noiva. Não havia como fugir. Os destinos deles já estavam amarrados eternamente.

-Rukia...? – Ele chamou incerto ao encontrar o quarto vazio.

Mas dessa vez, Ichigo não sentiu pânico. Sabia que o único ser que podia fazer mal a ela estava morto. O próprio Kurosaki tratara disso, descarregando a carga de duas pistolas no corpo de Kuchiki Byakuya. Mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Onde Rukia se metera?

Percorreu o resto da casa silenciosamente, tentando encontrá-la. Nem sinal.

A preocupação aumentava a cada instante. O pânico, que a tanto tempo ele repelia, começou a se alastrar por ele. Onde ela estava? Não... aquela era a pergunta errada a se fazer, ele sabia disso. One ela poderia ter ido? Essa era a pergunta certa.

Então... ele soube.

~X~

Fazia muito tempo que ele não ia até ali. Não tinha uma razão. Tentou destrancar a porta, mas não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela já estava aberta. E então entrou naquele apartamento que compartilhara por tanto tempo com Kuchiki Rukia.

E lá estava ela. Em pé ao lado da janela que tinha a vista para as luzes da cidade. Ele sabia que ela gostava daquela vista, das luzes se acendendo, uma após a outra. "A vida continua, mesmo depois de a escuridão surgir" dissera ela uma vez. Talvez aquele fosse o caso. Talvez fosse a hora deles começarem a seguir em frente.

-Rukia? – Ele chamou baixinho.

Mas foi o suficiente. Ela se virou para ele, os olhos com a sombra do brilho que tiveram um dia.

-Não suma desse jeito. – Ichigo não sabia direito o que dizer. Então estava improvisando. – Eu fiquei preocupado.

Rukia sorriu e revirou os olhos, coisa que sempre fazia quando ele se preocupava de mais.

Sem se conter, sem ao menos tentar se conter, o Kurosaki foi até ela e a abraçou, como a tempos não fazia. A lembrança daquele pesadelo que o acordara o fez abraçá-la mais forte, suspirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro dela, que o ajudou a impedir que as lágrimas de emoção caíssem.

-Desculpe, Rukia. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu só tinha medo de te machucar ainda mais. Fiquei tão cego que não vi que ficando longe, estava te magoando.

-Fique sempre perto de mim. – A Kuchiki pediu em um sussurro.

-Rukia... – Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, e Ichigo a afastou para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Sua voz...

-Duas horas diárias na fonoaudióloga tem sua utilidade. – Rukia sorriu.

Sua voz ainda não era como antes. Estava fraca, rouca. Não poderia passar de um sussurro.

-Rukia... – O ruivo iniciou um novo pedido de desculpas, mas foi calado pelos dedos que a morena pôs em seus lábios.

-Sabe por que eu vim aqui? – Ela perguntou retoricamente. – Por que foi aqui onde começou meu pesadelo. E é aqui que eu quero que termine. É um ciclo da minha vida que eu quero esquecer. E você é a única coisa que eu quero levar comigo.

-Como se eu fosse te deixar ir em algum lugar sem mim. – Ele sorriu de lado.

Com carinho, ele pegou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos. Acariciou a pele macia. A quanto tempo desejava fazer aquilo e se proibira?

Rukia olhava pra ele com uma emoção nova no olhar. A cada instante, ela ficava mais... viva.

Lentamente, eles aproximaram os rostos. Curtiam cada instante daquele momento em que seus destinos voltavam a se encontrar.

Não que eles tivessem se separado um dia.

-Eu quero a Inoue fora da casa de campo. – A Kuchiki pediu séria, acariciando o rosto bem-feito do seu Kurosaki.

-Se te fizer feliz, posso conseguir uma ordem judicial pra ela ser expulsa da cidade. – Foi a resposta.

-Não é má idéia.

Ichigo roubou os lábios de sua Rukia em um beijo calmo, sem pressa. Fazia tempo demais que ele não provava daqueles lábios. Enlaçou a cintura dela ao mesmo tempo que ela abraçava seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés.

-Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou quando eles se separaram por falta de ar.

-E isso e tudo que eu preciso. – Rukia sorriu, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço masculino.

**- Fim –**

_Que fim mais meia boca. É sempre assim. Eu sempre consigo estragar as fics no final ^^b Mas já estava na hora deles começarem a serem felizes de novo, né?_

_Eu escolhi não prosseguir essa fic com a recuperação da Rukia porque fugiria da idéia que eu fiz dessa fic desde o começo, que é a tragédia e a superação, que ocorreu nesse capítulo. É uma fic feita pra ser um drama pesado, e não um drama fufly onde todo mundo choraria com a Rukia aprendendo a falar mamãe de novo. – brinks, só pra descontrair o ambiente e ninguém querer matar a escritora._

_Bem, quero agradecer a quem deixou review no capítulo anterior_: **xxKasuRukiC, Nanda Kuchiki, luryane, JJDani, Ana Paula, Luud-chan, Mi Yuuki x, Mili Black e Kynn-chan.**

_E um agradecimento especial as pessoas que me apoiaram nesse projeto: _**Mi Yuuki x, Nanda Kuchiki e ShihoinEveline. **_Por ordem alfabética ^^/ #AmoOrdemAlfabetica -levatijolada_

_Beijos!_


End file.
